Technical Field
The present application belongs to the technical field of manufacturing of televisions, in particular to a television base and a flatscreen television.
Related Art
Along with the development of society and the improvement of people's living standards, people have higher and higher requirements on performances of household appliances. A flatscreen television is a common household appliance, a base of the existing flatscreen television is usually fixedly connected with a main body of the flatscreen television, the shape of the base cannot be changed, and the space occupied by the base cannot be changed either. When a user needs to change the television from a seated manner to a hanging manner, the flatscreen television can be suspended only after the base is detached down, and great inconvenience is caused to the user.
Above content merely intends to assist in understanding of technical solutions of the present application and it is not acknowledged that above content is prior art.